


Relax

by autisticblueteam



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Autistic Character, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticblueteam/pseuds/autisticblueteam
Summary: Connie and South finally have shore leave together, but Connie can't seem to put down her work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For another tumblr prompt, this time for the dialogue "Hey, I said stop!"

Huh, well that wasn’t supposed to be there. Not the problem that she was _looking_ for, but that definitely explained a few of the errors the program had been throwing at her. She’d have to take note of that and come back to it, she had a much more disruptive error in the code to find first−whatever it was that kept making it crash after a certain point in her simulation. If she didn’t route that out, then fixing all of the other little errors would be pointless and she’d have to start over. Which really, she couldn’t afford to do, she was already running out of time to implement this and any more setbacks were only going to cause issues down the line. Really she needed−

“Hey, Con.”

−to get this finished as soon as possible. She had no idea how long it would take to run its course through the systems and every day wasted pushed everything back, made things a little more difficult, put everyone at a little more risk−

“Hell _ooooo_? Earth to Connie?”

Something tickled her nose, making her squeak, scrunch up her face and bat at the offending object all at once. Beside her, a familiar laugh sounded that made it almost impossible for her not to at least _smile_. Though that didn’t mean she didn’t try to resist.

“Yes, South?” She asked, brushing the strand of her own hair South had used in her assault out of her face. She locked her data-pad, sliding it into the bag that hung across her shoulder and rested at her hip, then folded her arms. South mimicked her pose almost immediately.

“Look at you, little miss attitude. You were all zoned out and shit, babe. It’s time to go,” She said, nodding her head vaguely in the direction of the city. The ship they’d come in on had left, returned back to the _Mother of Invention_ , and their designated LZ was now quiet, “You know, on _shore leave_. A _break_.”

Now Connie had never been brilliant with undertones and hints and implied meanings that people expected you to just pick up on at the drop of a hat, but well, nothing about South had ever been particularly subtle. So the implied ‘so why the fuck are you working’ wasn’t lost on her, by any means.

“I was just finishing something,” She said, scanning the area on habit before standing on her tip toes to kiss South’s cheek, “You have my full attention now.”

South adjusted the bags on her shoulder and set Connie with a look, “You’ve been working non-fucking-stop on whatever project the dickrector’s−” Connie laughed, “−got you doing now. But you’re on shore leave now. So _fucking relax_.”

“I’ll _try_ ,” Connie said, grin on her face. She hooked her arms lazily around South’s neck, pulling her down a little, “No promises.”

South knew the glint in her eye well, barely held in a laugh, “You’ll _try_ , huh? Just try?”

“Mmhm,” Connie pushed up onto her tip toes again, their noses knocking together as she let her lips hover over hers, “If you wanna make sure I relax, you’re gonna have to _make sure_ I relax.”

Her breath tickled South’s lips, and with her grin now bordering on a smirk she tilted her head to close the distance between them− only to suddenly squeak and laugh as South hoisted her up, throwing her over her shoulder in one smooth motion. She could feel South’s barely concealed laughter, her shoulder shaking under her stomach, as she held her there with a strong arm.

“Oh don’t worry, I will. Hold on tight.”

* * *

Seriously, where was this elusive error in her code? She was almost at the end of her second look through and still she couldn’t spot the error. Huffing a little she pulled the blankets a little tighter around herself, absently tracing a finger over the tender skin of a love-bite on her neck as she scrolled back to the top. She had to figure this out, or it wasn’t going to stop bugging her, and she didn’t want this to have any more impact on her shore leave than it already had. She was only working on it _now_ because South was asleep.

Sighing a tired sigh she resigned herself to looking through row after row of code again, noting down any other things that needed attention whilst still trying to find the elusive program-breaking error hidden somewhere within it all. It did feel a little too much like another night back on the _Mother of Invention_ , sat awake like this doing work as South slept next to her. South wasn’t wrong to say she’d been working ‘non-fucking-stop’, even if she’d been wrong about it being a project assigned by the Director. She probably hadn’t had a full night’s sleep spooning her girlfriend in at least a couple of weeks and−

“Mm, hey. Stop that.”

Connie glanced to her side, smiled a little at the sleepy face she was greeted with, “Tasha, go back to sleep.”

“Mm,” South mumbled, seemingly doing just that; her breathing evened out again, and she fell silent. Connie giggled a little, brushing a strand of hair from her face as she typed another note to herself out with her other hand. There was only the quiet sound of her fingers against the screen for a few, long seconds, until South’s tired voice broke the silence again, “Hey _, hey_ , I said _stop_.”

“Tasha−”

“Don’t you fucking ‘Tasha’ me, Connie,” A weight dropped over Connie’s lap, an arm twisting to wrap around her waist, “What did you promise me earlier?”

Connie sighed, peering over her data-pad to look at her, “That I’d stop working.”

“ _Exactly_. And what’re you doing? _Working_. I feel betrayed,” South muttered, nuzzling against Connie’s abdomen, “ _Betrayed_ , Connie. Come on, put that data-pad _away_ and lay back down.”

At the same time as she finished her sentence, South’s eyes popped over the top of the data-pad. That made Connie laugh, and she tapped South on the face with the edge of it for her trouble. But, it worked; she put the pad down with a deep sigh and beckoned South up.

“C’mere.”

South didn’t need to be told twice. With a grin on her face she shuffled up, kneeling over Connie’s lap and kissing her. Connie squeaked a little, laughing as she returned the kiss but nearly fell back against the bed in the process−her girlfriend was _significantly_ taller and bigger than she was, after all. Eventually she had to turn the tables, rolling South onto the bed and landing atop her. Her data-pad fell to the floor.

She supposed it could wait a few days. Just for this.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Relax](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756542) by [TwoMenAndAGuava (drakkynfyre47)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakkynfyre47/pseuds/TwoMenAndAGuava)




End file.
